Niroku
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: Niroku is named after his father,Miroku. How will the team react when they find the boy,why is he a hanyou. Who is the Mysterious woman that is his mother. No Pairings.Might be mary sue,not intended to be one.please r
1. Prologue

Niroku  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters,just the story. Niroku(nero-ko),and Verina.  
  
Summary: The story of Miroku's son. How will the wild tunnel curse effect and why is he hanyou. Plus who is the mysterious woman who is the mother.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Miroku walked into the hotspring,he had gotten in free with his fake curse trick. He gently took his garments off,and layed them neatly by his staff. He rasied the hand with the curse of his family,the wind tunnel, he feared one day it would consume it. He relaxed in the spring,as feminine steps caught his ears,he turned his head,and put his hand upon the woman's as she leaned over. He saw the markings,and he saw blood stains on the kimono,"who has hurt such as a beauty?" he said.  
  
She looked at him,her amber eyes so full of sadness,"Apparently you got rid of a curse and me being a youkai caused it so i was punished" she said.  
  
He stood up,as her face showed no emotion,as he bowed down in front of her,"Will you bear my child?' he said,half expecting to get slapped. Instead he felt her clawed finger tilting his chin up,"I would be honored,to be bestowed this oppurtunity."  
  
"You..you would." Miroku said stuttering. His line had finally worked,a woman agreed. "Sir,may I reguest the company of this servant?"  
  
"Take her if you want,afterwards just leave her in the woods,once she is gone no curses shall fall upon our town again." the owner said closing the doors. He would finally be rid of Verina. After he led Miroku led her into the spring,taking her bloody garments off admiring the blue markings covering her body. As he got closer he shook a little,as he went to kiss her,their lips meeting one another. The bath long over,as Miroku lay in his chamber. The beautiful Youkai appeared as she kept true to her promise,Miroku stood up and kissed her gently laying her down, he gently untied her robe taking it off. He slid his off,leaving it on the floor beside him. He looked at her as he kissed her neck and moved down. Miroku gently lowered himself on top of her,the rest was blur. Then miroku,woke up and she was gone, put a letter lay on top of his ropes.'If the child is born,you will see him,but if not,then this is thelast you will see of this Verina.'  
  
2 years later  
  
After meeting Kagome a few weeks ago,Miroku had tried to have her bear his child. But amber eyes watched him,as Inuyasha looked up. As the scent disappeared it seemed,Kagome laughed at the monk. But as he touched her butt she slapped him, he rubbed his cheek,a smile across them. Inuyasha looked at him,as he picked a peice of paper,"A leter of thanks,you leech."  
  
Miroku grabbed for it,as Inuyasha looked at it,as his eyes narrowed to slits.As he started cracking up,"a woman used you that is classic."  
  
Kagome looked at the monk,"Inuyasha,that was rude..... and one more thing SIT."  
  
Inuyasha feel facefirst intot he dirt,as a hint of silver hair caught his eyes. 


	2. Meet Niroku

Chapter 2: The Lost Hanyou  
  
As Kagome and company were walking,Shippo saw a little boy crying. They ran to the little boy,as they drew neared,Inuyasha saw it first. The little ears atop the head. "are you lost?" Kagome asked.  
  
" i was playing with mama,and then the ball rolled away. i went after and mean men came and scared my mom off,and now I can't find her." he said. As he looked down as violet eyes looked at her,then she noticed the hair was black. She fingered the black ears,she backed away seeing a wrapped hand."Where is your father?" she asked.  
  
" We were looking for him,my mom made a promise to him,if I was born he would see us again." the little boy said. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Miroku fainted beside Sango. "How old are you?"" Shippo asked.  
  
"Almost three." he said happily. Inuyasha walked over to him,"Inuyasha and what is your name,cub."  
  
"Niroku.." the heard from the forest. Miroku sat up,as he heard the voice. As the silver haired female youkai ran towards the boy. The group looked amazed,"Thank you for finding him,he is all I have."  
  
"Verina." Miroku said looking at her,he walked towards her. The little boy stepped in front of her,as she placed a hand on Niroku.She smiled,"Miroku it has been a long time,almost three years to be exact."  
  
The group looked at the boy then Miroku,as event clicked the boy was his son. Miroku bent down as he looked at Niroku,the boy looked at him,as he smiled." You are my father."  
  
That night,Niroku and Miroku started bonding. Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the two,as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Verina," Inuyasha,it has been even longer since we saw each other last. News reached far late of your mother's death,if I had been ther I would of tried and prevented it."  
  
"What of the other death?" he asked,looking at her. As Silver hair blew across her face temporiarly covering the purple crescent moon. He noticed a tear slipping down her cheek."That one I would have tried to stop also.Though his veiw of me would not have changed,I would have still been banished from my home,Little brother,I think our relationship shall not be told to the rest,it would be too much for them to handle."  
  
"I understand,does Sesshoumaru know you are alive." He looked at her,as she shook her head no. Niroku jumped up beside them,"so he is my uncle." The little hanoyu asked with a smile. Verina lifted her head," Stay here Niroku,and for no reason leave their company if I do not return." she said leaving. Inuyasha jumped down followed by a confused hanyou child,"Naruku." Inuyasha said,"Verina is headed straight for him."  
  
Naruku looked at Verina,as he smirked," Join me Verina and your son will no longer have the wind tunnel."  
  
"Release Kohaku as well,and I will of my own free will,and you give him back his good memories.I can not bear to see children torutred." she said as Kaohku looked at her and Naruku. Fear evident in his eyes,"Kohaku,tell a little boy Niroku to take the wrap off his hand,and that I love him."  
  
Kohaku ran off,as soon as he found Niroku,the little boy was crying in Miroku's arms." Are you Niroku?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Yes," he said." The nice youkai told me to tell you take the wrap off your hand,and that she loves you."  
  
Niroku slowly unwrapped his hand,as he turned away from the group. He let the wrap fall nothing happening as he looked at his hand. "Verina traded her son's hand and you for herself." Sango said.  
  
The question was short lived,as Verina landed in front of them,her eyes amber but void. her clawed hand glowing."RUN." Niroku shouted scaring them with a big voice. "she is about to transform."  
  
"Into what..her true form." Inuyasha said answering his own question"Sesshoumaru is going to feel this."  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the little black haired Hanyou,'you smell of the monk and my sister,cub.' As he looked at the girl as he walked as in a dream. His eyes looking at her,as he stopped beside Inuyasha" Little brother,it would be best and run,she inherited our father's size,and temper."  
  
"bigger than you.." inu started," three times my size." sesshoumaru said taking off the otehrs following."you cna hide in my house even controled she cannot enter the western lands."  
  
Inuyasha and the gang followed him. As a carriage arrived floating as Kiara in kitten foprm was on Niroku's shoulder. a tear falling down his cheek,"Mama " he cried. 


End file.
